Royalist Party of Dorvik
The Royalist Party of Dorvik (Dorvish: Königliche Partei Dorvik), or KPD is a conservative, monarchist party in the Kingdom of Dorvik. The party's main accomplishment, and the initial reason for its formation, was the restoration of the House of Vinisk to the throne of Dorvik. Today the party seeks to ensure that the Vinisk family remains on the throne and has begun to express its traditionalist ideology in the Reichstag. History Formation In 3464, after tirelessly gathering support from monarchists across the nation, Wilhelm von Vinisk and his brother Ulrich formed the KPD. They had grown up hearing stories by their parents and grandparents about how long ago the Vinisk family ruled Dorvik. They viewed it as their duty to follow in public service and to reinstate the monarchy. From the beginning Wilhelm worked as the face of the party with Ulrich working behind the scenes gathering support for the party's goals. After six hard fought years of struggle within the political system, the KPD achieved its goals. Vinisk Restoration Following the elections of 3468 the KPD had control of a solid majority in the Federal Assembly but not a constitutional majority. After negotiations with the leadership of the Motharische Autonomie Bewegung a compromise was reached. The MAB would vote in favor of restoring the monarchy in exchange for the KPD giving Mothar political autonomy inside Dorvik. Finally, with huge crowds showing their support, Wilhelm was coronated on September 23rd, 3470 in Schloss Vinisk. Post-Vinisk Restoration Following the coronation, Wilhelm, in an attemt to remove himself from politics resigned his positions within the KPD keeping the title Chairman Emeritus only as a symbolic gesture to the party. Ulrich was left to run all aspects of the party. With the continued support of the MAB the KPD worked to effectively govern Dorvik. The MAB was invited to for a coalition with the KPD and thus form a unity government. This led to a golden age in Dorvik with better economic growth and falling unemployment. A golden age had dawned in Dorvik. Following the death of King Wilhem party Chairman Ulrich von Vinisk resigned for personal reasons. During the ensuing leadership contest the party began numeroud debates surrounding its ideological future. With the victory of Walter von Frosten-Onild as party Chairman the party became cemented as ideologically conservative rather than reactionary. Reactionary elements in the party continued to exist but the Traditional Conservatives were firmly in charge of the party. Political Ideology and Positions The party motto of the KPD is "Gott, König, Reich" and this is the essence of their ideology. Gott The KPD has strong Hosian sympathies. While they tend to shy away from publicly advocating their religious policies, they have stated that they wish for the nation to return to following the Reformed Hosian Church of Dorvik. Because of their strongly Hosian sympathies the KPD actively promoted conservative moral policies whenever the opportunity arises. König The KPD was formed in order to restore the House of Vinisk to the throne of Dorvik. Having succeeded the KPD now actively promotes the monarchy and its symbolic role for the nation. The König represents the unity of the Dorvik people and the national government of the Kingdom. Reich This word seems out of place in the KPD ideology. The KPD advocated both centralization and federalism. Reich has thus come to stand for the party's desire to form a special balance between central regulation and devolving regulation to the states. The KPD states that the central government should handle most regulatory matters, but the states should legislate on more sensitive issues that are better handled by local governments. Structure and Leadership The KPD is a officially structured in a democratic fashion with numerous elected bodies, but the party is run de facto from the top-down with the established party leaders exercising almost absolute control with few actual checks from below. *Chairman Emeritus - The Chairman Emeritus is the symbolic head of the party. For the KPD this is always the currently reigning King of Dorvik. It is the role of the Chairman Emeritus to serve as the focal point of all party activities. The Chairman Emeritus has no offical powers inside the party, but can exert significant influence if they choose to voice their opinion. Since this post is always held by the monarch, and the position of the monarch is apolitical in nature, this office is maintained simply as a courtesy to the monarch and for the sake of tradition. *Chairman - The Chairman is the acting head of the KPD. The Chairman wields considerable power inside the party and regularly is the sole decider of party policy. While the position is nominally democratic, the position is usually filled by the person who has the strongest will. Whenever a Chairman resigns or retires various underlings of the former leader will jockey for the position. Officially the Chairman is appointed by the Party Congress but this is rarely more than a display of who has bribed or impressed the most party acolytes. Upon being elected a Chairman is generally given a wide berth to govern the party and is only removed in the event of a major faux pas or scandal. *Party Congress - The Party Congress is the legislative body of the KPD. It is elected from among the various local party chapters. Each State in Dorvik is given 20 representatives and the state parties decide how the representatives are selected. Most state parties directly appoint the representatives, with the notable exception of Mothar which elects their representatives in local primaries. Each year the Congress meets to elect the party's Chairman and to decide on the manifesto for the coming year. While nominally democratic in nature, the Congress usually just follows the party leadership's proposals. Factions A number of factions form the core of the KPD. These groups represent the different ideological groups that make of the KPD. Individuals who rise up the ranks of the party have to court all the different groups in order to take control of the party in the event that the current Chairman resigns. While these groups are nominally allied under the umbrella of the KPD, they sometimes enter into fierce competition when controversial issues come up for debate. These factions can be most visibly be seen during party congresses. The groups tend to sit in close proximity to their fellow faction members. In any congress the Reactionary Monarchists sit on the far right, Traditional Conservatives in the middle, and Reformed Hosian Fanatics on the left. This is somewhat related to their positions in the party ideologically speaking. Reactionary Monarchists This group is the traditional heart of the party. They are hardcore monarchists who support the monarchy before all else. This group also is very reactionary and has strong right-wing positions both socially and economically. This group has the largest number of nobles in the party. For this reason, this faction wields huge influence over the party's leadership since their monetary donations form the core of the party's budget. Traditional Conservatives This group is seen by many as the future of the party. Following the successful restoration of the monarchy the party shifted focus to a more traditionally conservative position and drew many legislative leaders from among this group. This group is much more moderate than the members of the other two factions and are numerically the largest group in the party. This group is centre-right in both economics and social issues and are strong supporters of federalism. However, this group is not as ideologically driven as the other two and will pragmatically negotiate on most policies in order to get something from a deal rather than get nothing from stalwart ideology. Reformed Hosian Fanatics This group is the smallest group but is also very vocal. They are very conservative socially but are centre-left economically. The group silently pushes the party further right on social issues than many traditional conservatives would like. This group does not usually seek to openly push its agenda, choosing instead to work silently behind the scenes and sway members of the party with incentives and political alliances on various other issues. The reformed hosian fanatics see the restoration of the Reformed Hosian Church of Dorvik as the official state church as their greatest achievement. Category:Political parties in Dorvik